Love Bites
by Absession
Summary: When a lownly vampire colides with jagger Maxwell, a close friend and crush, will things go as planned?


**Love Bite**

_The air was thick with the midnight's fog, the wind blowing lightly thru my dark brown hair. The trees moaned in agony all around me as I crouched in the dead bushes, my black garb blending in perfectly with the night's surroundings. A twig snapped behind me but I didn't turn, I already new who it was. My sister Raven crouched beside me sporting her sleek black combat boots, a 'Hello Batty' tee Death shorts, her usual black makeup, Nail polish and fishnet gloves. She smiled her black lipstick smile. "You ready?" she whispered maliciously, making me smile my own black lip smile." Always" I replied faintly. We stood relieved to be out of that crouched position. Then we were off, flying thru the forest, maneuvering though the dead trees and bushes. We had memorized the way to the graveyard where we played 'Hide and Shriek'._

_We had done this numerous times, sneak out of the house, hide in death forest, run to the grave yard, and play "Hide and Shriek' among the dead. A dog howled off in the distance making the already eerie graveyard even more eerier as we hopped the fence. Our combats hardly fazing the ground as we landed with a thud. _

"_Not it!" I screamed happily, twirling around in my stark black skirt, making my handcuffs on my belt jingle and clash together. Fine you have sixty seconds to hide." She said annoyed that I was the victim of the game. "Ready…Set…GO!" she screeched. I was off, flying thru the graveyard, jumping over headstones with the occasional branch, my headband mixing with the fog wildly._

_The faint screeches of bats called off in the distance. I could see a dead tree off in the distance that seamed to be calling for me to hide there. I smiled wickedly to myself as my plan formed. I bounded thru the grass until I came up to the tree. I quickly found what I was looking for, an open grave with an open casket! I jumped down the hole landing roughly on the wood. My muscles strained as I threw open the lid and got quickly inside, shutting the world out letting the darkness engulf me. I always did this while Raven's at school and when I needed sleep. I laid there for what seemed like hours, I was growing more and more tired by the second, I knew day was coming. _

_That meant three things: one-I had beaten my record of two hours, two- one day I would be forced to sleep in this casket until I got my energy back, and three-Raven had forgot me…AGAIN! _

_I closed my sleepy eyes, too tired to ponder the situation, but like a hooded ninja wearing slippers, the casket lid creaked open drawing my attention. Standing there with an evil smirk looking as hot as ever, was Jagger Maxwell! (And if you haven't figured this out I'm not really Raven's sister but more of an adopted sister, and yes I'm a vampire ninja thing! = D) "My, my, looks like I've stumbled onto my favorite kind of coffin." Jagger said maliciously keeping on that smexy smirk. (P.S. I'm sixteen in this and I really like to use the word smexy! = D) He eyed me up and down, making me blush wildly. "What d-do y-you w-want J-jagger!"I stuttered mentally smacking my self for being so lame. _

"_Well I'm a little far from my coffin, so I decided to barrow this one." He said his smexy grin growing wider. I had to admit he was hot and it didn't help that I had a Godzilla sized crush on him. "Well th-this o-ones taken." I said reaching for the lid. "Well you'll have to share" He said his smexy grin growing twice its size. I gasped. Jagger and me sharing a one-person coffin. My brain couldn't process this. _

_I stared into his eyes, one green the other one ice blue. Next thing I knew, he was in the coffin with me lid closed, drawing me close. Jagger Maxwell, My sister's immortal enemy, was in the very same coffin as ME!_

"_W-what t-the h-heck d-do you t-think your d-doing!" I said franticly. "Well I'm laying here with my nemesis's sister hoping night never comes" Jagger whispered in my ear. (Oh and if you forgot that vampires only wake at night.) "Don't even think about trying anything!" I said becoming even more frantic. "Aw you're no fun," Jagger said playfully. Why does he sound disappointed! I thought, the most horrible images coming to mind. _

_Great I'm stuck in a coffin with a deadly vampire that was going to make a move on me! I was thoroughly shocked. My mind was spinning rapidly. I didn't even notice. Like a hooded ninja wearing slippers, Jagger slipped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to his chest. _

_FREEZE! Ok now imagine this, a teenage vampire with- and me, with my frilly black and red laced skirt, a cleavage showing death black shirt, a pair of handcuffs attached to my belt, combat boots, black lipstick and matching eye shadow, a skull and cross bone headband, a black choker, black nail polish, and finally fishnet gloves. Now imagine them in a tiny one-person coffin, his arm around her waist, him smiling evilly, her hands laid on his chest cautiously, and her wearing a GIANT sized blush. Ok now you see what's going on, but if you're still confused on what I look like turn a few pages and there should be a picture._

_PLAY. I closed my eyes, trying to stop my racing heart. It was useless and it didn't help that Jagger's was breathing in my ear. Wait, Jagger's breathing in my ear! I looked up at him afraid of what I'd see. But to my relief, his eyes were closed and his breathing had calmed. _

_After a long argument with myself on whether not to go to sleep or stay awake, I eventually decided that I needed my rest and besides I'd be up at least an hour before Jagger. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest and went to sleep._

_ GOTH_

_I woke slowly, not knowing where I was. Then like a group of crazy teens rushing into the mall they came flooding back. I carefully rubbed the sleep from my eyes and gently removed Jagger's hand from my waist and opened the lid. The sun shone faintly in my eyes, making me recoil some. Thankfully I'm a special type of vampire, the kind that can go into the sun (and I don't sparkle!) _

_I stepped out and shut the lid gently making sure not to make too much noise. I stood there over the grave thinking of what to do next. My thought traveled to jagger, If I leave him here Raven mite find him and kill him. No. I couldn't let that happen._

_I eyed the tree that leaned over the grave like it was a cryptic ghost, mentally gauging if it could hold me. I climbed the slick trunk, my combat boots scraping roughly on the bark. I carefully boosted myself up and sat on a perfectly seat sized branch, another behind me, not allowing me to fall._

_I sat there for a good half an hour, until sleep over took me again . . . . ._

_G__W__O__W__T__W__H_

_ I slowly awoke, my head throbbing from sleeping on such a hard surface for so long. I opened my eyes expecting to see darkness of night, but to be greeted my Jagger's eyes. I jumped, not expecting him to be so near me. He had his arms on either side of my head, one of his knees on the branch I was sitting on the other behind him holding him up._

_He smiled wickedly. "Good afternoon sleeping beauty." He said making me blush ten shades of red at once. "Have a good nap?" that smirk still on his face. "F-fine n-no thanks to y-you! I stuttered. He just smirked and leaned against a close be branchy taking his hands away from my head. "LENA!" I could hear my name being called in the distance. "Looks like your sister's looking for you." He said, his Cheshire cat smile growing even bigger. _

"_If they find you here with me they'll kill you!" I said growing more and more anxious for him to leave. _

"_I'll leave on one condition." He said flashing his fangs._

"_Fine, whatever, just go!" I said my mind racing, but what I was about to hear stopper it forever. "You have to go on a date with me." His Cheshire cat smile growing Godzilla sized. _

_Him, me, date? Is this a joke? Were there cameras watching my every move, was Raven going to jump out and yell surprise? But to my dismay, it wasn't, or was it to my joy? _

_I was too confused to reply. "Meet me here at eight o'clock, Saturday and don't be late." And with that he was gone._

_My first date and with Jagger! I wanted to jump for joy but Raven and Alexander running towards me delayed that. I quickly jumped off the tree and landed on the ground with a thud._

_Raven hugged me tight crushing me in the process. "I can't breath!" I gasped._

"_Don't you ever do that again!" not caring that I needed to breath. She let me go frustrated with me. I gasped for air taking in all I could at once. "You could have been killed by Jagger and we wouldn't have been able to save you!" She growled._

"_You really gave your sister a scare," Alexander said with a relieved smile. _

"_Well as you can see I'm fine!" I said after finally regaining my breath. "And besides I have bigger things to worry about! I said stomping off too busy with the Jagger date on Saturday on my mind…_

_G__W__O__W__T__W__H_

_Friday night, 11:59 P.M. Date: Who cares!_

_I lay on my bed staring at my sealing. I had been doing this for the past five days. So fare my routine was, stare, blink, stare, blink, stare and blink. My Nightmare before Christmas alarm clock went off and started playing the "Halloween" song. "FRIG! I ONLY HAVE TWENTY HOURS LEFT!" I screamed sarcastically like in one of those "Chick Flicks", making the bats on my ceiling screech and fly out. Raven was out with Alexander leaving me more bored than ever!_

"_Ok! That's it! I can't just sit here mopping! I have a date tonight for goodness sake!" I got up and did a quick super hero pose on my bed and jumped off (or in my case a supper bats pose.) _

_ I flew through the air and strait out my cave and jumped off the ledge, in a flash I turned into a bat and started flying in the direction of Ravens house... (I live in a cave because there aren't any good gothic mansions in dullsville.) _

_ I quietly opened her window and slipped in. I ran to her closet and threw open the doors skimming threw her clothes with lightning speed. I grabbed Ravens smexy black with red lace dress, hot fishnet gloves, and some of her cryptic jewelry. I had done this multiple times and Raven was use to it by now._

_With my bag of booty strapped to my back and Ravens cat nightmare safely on her bed, I was off flying threw the air again…._

_G__W__O__W__T__W__H_

_ I emptied my bag next to my bed and left again. I only had two outfits so I had to do this. I flew to the nearest "Hot Gothic" It wasn't easy because the nearest one was three hours away. There I grabbed, Knee high monster boots, a black rose hair clip, a spike studded bracelet, bright purple hair extension and a black "Until Death Do Use Part" rose hair tie (Leaving money in there place off course!)…._

_ After about five days, forty-two minutes of being awake and flying, I was exhausted! I my gothic treasures on the floor and collapsed, as the springs gowned in agony. I was tired so I kicked off my shoes and looked at Jack. Jack the skeletons eyes glowed lightly with the numbers, Four forty, five A.M. I sighed I still had about nineteen hours and fifty five minutes until my date and about eighteen hours and twenty five minutes, if I wanted to make my self look totally cryptic. I closed my eyes and went to sleep, only to dream of having a date with the Cheshire Cat…_

_G__W__O__W__T__W__H_

_My buzzer went off making me jerk awake. I stared at Jack wrathfully with my blood red vampire eyes. The sleep and not to mention blood flooded from me as I saw what time it was. "Seven-thirty!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. "I'm going to be late for a very important date!" I yelled sounding like the jackrabbit from Alice in Wonderland. _

_I jumped out of my bed and threw off my clothes, replacing them with my new ones._

_Fifteen minutes later…_

_I looked at my self in the mirror, checking on how I looked. (Not all vampires disappear in mirrors!) For just waking up fifteen minutes ago I looked like a thousand bucks! I gave a sigh of both anguish and excitement. I tuned to Jack and said, "How do I look?" His plastic smile, lifting my spirits some. I walked out of my cave and off the ledge, heading to see my own Cheshire cat….._

_G__W__O__W__T__W__H_

_I landed swiftly on the grass, wobbling slightly from my heels. I walked up to the gate that divided the dark graveyard from the rest of the world. "You just couldn't stay away could you?" Jagger said appearing suddenly on the gate rite above me. "When I make a promise, Jagger, I keep it." I said trying not to sound scared. Even though I had a crush on him didn't mean I wasn't intimidated by him. _

_He disappeared and reappeared by my side taking my hand in his. "Shall we?" he said with a cocky smile. He led me threw the graveyard, winding in and out of the gravestones. Then I stopped, and stared at the magical site before me. The old tree that leaned menacingly over the empty grave was draped in candle, a black with red lace picnic blanket was laid out before it, and two antique goblets with matching plates and candelabras laid on it. More black candles surrounded the banquette, a picnic basket, sitting rite out side the ring. But what really surprised me was that there, in the middle of the beautiful scene was a bouquet of black roses with a little black box set beside them. My body was full of astonishment. _

"_I knew you'd like it…." He said his voice full of something, could it be . . . . . . . . . . Love? _

_He led me up to the cloth and set me down, poring me a glass of what looked like blood. He lifted his cup to mine, to toast to something, I just didn't know what. _

"_To eternal blood" Jagger whispered, almost missing my range of hearing. I gulped the smooth liquid down slowly realizing it was wine. He opened the basket and brought out two stakes, one well done, and the other barely cooked. _

_He handed me the well done one, somehow knowing that's the way I liked it. We ate in complete silence. _

_All we could hear was the wind, the candles, a few crickets, a wolf howling out gently, and the clink on our silver wear._

_We finished and Jagger put our dishes away. He sat back in his seat and stared at me. His gaze was unwavering, and it made me feel uncomfortable but I couldn't break it. He stood up and sat beside me, never breaking the gaze. _

_He grabbed the long box beside the roses. He looked at me again, smiling as though he were seeing his long lost love again. He grabbed my hand and opened it gently._

_I was surprised he was being so gentle. He placed the box in my hand with a small smile. I took my hand from his slowly treasuring his touch. I opened it slowly, afraid of what I'd see. What I did see though, change my mind about Jagger for eternity. _

_My eyes watered. Lying in the box was a locket with little black roses perfectly crafted on it. I held the locket up in my hands. He gently took it from my brushing my hands gently. He pushed my hair of my neck, replacing it with the locket. _

_He stared at me with something I'd never seen . . . . . . . was it . . . . . . Love? He grabbed my hand again and helped me up and drew my close. _

_His left was on my hip and his right holding my hand._

_We moved back and forth slowly in a small circle. Then it hit me. We were slow dancing! Heat rose to my cheeks, and I knew I was blushing. I stopped. Jagger looked down at me, his gaze soft but confused._

_"Jagger, why are you doing this?" I asked, seeking an answer. He looked up at the moon, his gaze gentle. "I've been wondering the same thing . . ." His answer shocked me. "I guess, in a world filled with darkness . . . I try to find light."_

_I gazed up at him for a long time. I didn't know what to say, but I did know what to do. I lay my head on his chest gently, and started dancing gain. He caught on quickly and started dancing again. We danced there for what seemed like hours. I didn't want this to end but like all fairy tales it did._

_He stopped once again, looking deep into my eyes. "Lena . . .." He whispered gently.  
"Yes Jagger," I answered. "Why did you agree to come here?" he asked softly. I looked at him softly, carefully taking my hand and brushing his white hair away from his eyes, allowing my hand to brush against his skin. "Jagger I came here on my own accord" I said truthfully.  
He cupped my face gently, making me look him strait in the eyes. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. He leaned in slowly, and before I knew it he was kissing me. I had imagined this before, but never this sweet. _

_We separated and stared into each other's eyes. "Lena, I love you", He said sweetly. I smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too", I said truthfully. "Will you be mine?", He asked sweetly. "Always", I said giving him another kiss._

_He held me close, kissing the main vein on my neck. He opened his mouth slowly, looking at me, making sure this was what I wanted. I smiled at him and nodded, giving him a squeeze. I braced myself for the small pain. He gave my neck another kiss. He skinned his teeth against my neck, then bit down, making me his forever . . . . . . .  
_

_Ah, Valentine's Day. For us Goths, it conjures up romantic images of Gary Old man sucking hard on Winona Ryder's neck in __Bram Stoker's Dracula__. We__ are__ romantic people, we just show our love a little differently than most. We get married on Halloween, and ask our bridesmaids to carry black roses. We woo our loved ones with taxidermies creatures or skeletons under glass. Some of us prefer love with pain, some of it not necessarily emotional. In celebration of gothic romance, here's a selection of delightfully dark treats for your sweet available right now on _


End file.
